


we all have our secrets

by doubtthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Religious Content, a small love letter to miroslav klose, well more like allusions to religion specifically christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas finds a saint to believe in on the field. </p><p>or how Thomas soars on the wings of Miroslav Klose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all have our secrets

August 15 2008

He is eighteen and the pitch is still new under his feet. He isn't religious but there is something bursting under his skin when he passes Miroslav Klose and hears his name through the stadium speakers. It tastes like deliverance. 

Paehl is small and Thomas is smaller. He had traveled more than the breadth of the town to get to his dream, leaving TSV for Bayern was only the first step. 

This is the second.

***

He studies for his Abitur in the back of the bus. He knows he can do it. There is nothing to stop him on the pitch or outside of it. 

_He is always running towards something, that Mueller boy._

Thomas meets a princess who rides her own steed and knows his gangly limbs were never meant for armor. 

He decides to marry her anyway.

(A memory of Paehl: "It is our castle," Lisa murmurs into his ear, "even if you have moved beyond the fairytale.")

***

Once he asks Miro about the rosary around his neck, "is it a noose to hang your head at every loss, is it a reminder to be thankful for every goal?"

He shakes his head gently, because Miro is the embodiment of gentle to Thomas. He is the patron saint of the National team and some part of him is in disbelief that he is flesh and bone, that he is part of this man's life enough to joke with him. 

_It carries memories, good and bad. I keep God in my mind, not in an object._

***

They say he is cheeky. He marks the space after the third star with a question mark in marker, knowing it'll happen. This is their year. 

(and he is proven right.)

Thomas gets hit and hits back. Miro is there with his blood on his hands, on his kit, and he wonders if this is the love of disciples.

***

He is twenty five, ten world cup goals to his name. Thomas thinks he finally understands. His religion is in the ball at his feet, the fans in the stands, the colors he wears, the crests above his heart. 

His hero retires because he is mortal and he has finally seen gold.

(Mario is called the golden boy, but Thomas knows he was blessed by gentle hands just as he was.)

He is six goals away from Miro's record but he is in no hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> Trufax: Thomas debuted as a sub for Miro against Hamburg, Paehl is 32.04 km. the move from TSV to Bayern was 50km(or so wiki told me), Thomas was invited to give input on the new germany kit and actually did draw a question mark along with the three stars. And he did study in the bus from games for his Abitur which he passed(meaning he could've gone onto university studies.)
> 
> Thomas strikes me as one who doesn't believe in destiny so it's always hard work and determination for him which I tried to convey but also contrasted it with Miro being a god(hah pun intended)
> 
> As always, comments are lovely and you can catch me crying about Miroslav Klose and the rest of the NT on tumblr at miroklosely


End file.
